<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Your Service by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245119">At Your Service</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Glory Hole, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Banri's got a pretty strange job, but it pays well, so he can't complain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shiroishi Banri/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At Your Service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't you think Banri got the vibes of someone who sucks dick for money? No? Just me?</p><p>WARNING: Banri sucks some random guy's dick in a public toilet through a clory hole. Also I do not know a good pay for someone who gives good head in Yen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No, really! You don’t need to wait for me. I don’t know when I’m getting off, so feel free to start dinner without me!” Banri says to his phone. On the other end, he’s pretty sure he hears Wataru swear under his breath. Time to pull out his trump card. “Listen, this job pays really well. I really don’t want to lose it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wataru lets out a pretty loud sigh. When he raises his voice, though, he’s nothing but kind. “Is that the case… Oh well. Take care, Shiroishi,” and the call ends. Banri pockets his phone and surveys the area. He’s not lying when he tells Wataru the job pays well, per se, but the ‘job’ is probably not what he has in mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The part of the park he’s in is pretty isolated from the rest, trees so close together barely any light can pass through. It’s perfectly private, if not a bit spooky. Definitely not for the faint of heart. Banri traverses across the grounds, eyes flicking back and forth between the foliage. That place should be around here somewhere…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, a building comes into sight. The building that houses the toilets looks a bit dirty and abandoned, as to be expected from someplace so secluded. Doesn’t mean it’s empty, though. Banri slips into the men’s restroom and immediately heads to the stall at the end. It’s unoccupied, and for good reason. He shuts the door behind him, but doesn’t bother locking it. He’s not picky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hole on the wall between stalls sort of feels ominous while Banri strips off his clothes, placing it onto one tidy pile on the toilet lid. This can get pretty messy, and he’d rather no one get suspicious when he gets home. There, all set. Now, all he has to do is wait. He opens his phone to send a text to the groupchat, just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must be there for about an hour before he hears the telltale squeak of the door. Footsteps grow louder, and Banri’s heart races. What kind of person is it this time? Some lonely businessman, wanting a taste of intimacy? An old creep, just waiting to take advantage of the person on the other side? Or one of the local thugs Banri sees around sometimes, looking for a way to blow off steam?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the stall next to him swings open and closed, and he hears a muted </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Banri waits with bated breath as the man shuffles around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only needed to wait five more minutes before a dick pops out of the hole. It’s an alright length, but the girth makes him swallow. Its smell is strong, permeating the entire stall. “Ya better suck it good,” the man on the other side grunts, voice gruff. Banri lets a small grin form on his face. He's done this so many times before, after all, this one is no biggie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts with kitten licks on the head, tasting the man. He tastes mostly salty, with a bit of bitterness coating his tongue. He continues to clean the dick with his mouth, making sure it's completely coated with saliva before he sucks at the tip, savoring its taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry it up, boy,” that deep voice growls, bucking his hips and parting his lips. Banri takes that as a challenge, wasting no time to take the man in deeper until his lips touch the divider. The way his cock settles in his throat is probably enough to make the average person choke, he notes. Not him, though. He’s trained. He swallows around the appendage, the other person letting out a choked off moan at the feel of his throat contracting around the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banri takes his sweet time blowing the man, bobbing his head, pulling off to lick at the veins before taking it all into his mouth again. The man seems to be holding in his voice, but he can still hear the vibrations his grunts and pants cause. It spurs him on, taking him even deeper, throat squeezing against the man’s throat. His jaw is starting to hurt trying to accommodate the girth without hurting him, so Banri let a hint of teeth scrape against his cock. The man seems to like it, if the gasp he let out is of any indication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just like that, good boy…” The praise goes straight between his legs, urging him to quicken his pace on the cock. It doesn’t go unnoticed, as evident by the man’s chuckle. “You like that? Like when I call you a good boy?” Banri whines around the cock in his mouth, thrusting his hands down to palm at his own slowly hardening one. The man groans and bucks his hips. “Ohh fuck, just like that, fucking fantastic. God, you take me so well, such a good boy for me, fuck I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>coming</span>
  </em>
  <span>--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth is filled with loads and loads of cum, and Banri takes it all, savoring the taste as it slides down his throat. He only detaches once he’s sure he’s taken in every single drop, gently sucking the tip to get whatever bit he might miss until the man groans in discomfort rather than pleasure and withdraws his cock. Moments later, a wad of cash is carelessly thrown through the hole onto Banri’s lap. “It was good,” he says. “Nice doing business with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banri waits until the door to the toilet slams shut before picking up the money. About a thousand yen. “Not bad,” He says to himself. His eyes trail to his still hard cock. He considers jerking him off, and his own body clearly supports that idea, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banri shrugs it off, slipping the wad of cash between his clothing pile before settling back in front of the glory hole. He might encounter more guests who want to feel him fall apart on their dick, and who is he to deny that?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>